Run Away
by Pumpkincredible
Summary: Il était une fois tous les personnages de conte que nous connaissons bien. Envoyés à Panem par la méchante reine, éparpillés dans 12 disctricts, sans aucun souvenir de qui ils sont, ils se voient chaque année forcés à se combattre les uns les autres. Puisque chaque année, une jeune fille et un jeune garçon sont tirés au sort pour participer aux Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1

**RUN AWAY**

**DISCLAIMER : Once Upon a Time et Hunger Games ne m'appartiennent pas. **

**Résumé : Il était une fois tous les personnages de conte que nous connaissons bien. Envoyés à Panem par la méchante reine, éparpillés dans 12 disctricts, sans aucun souvenir de qui ils sont, ils se voient chaque année forcés à se combattre les uns les autres. Puisque chaque année, une jeune fille et un jeune garçon sont tirés au sort pour participer aux Hunger Games.**

**CHAPITRE 1 : Another brick in the wall.**

Ruby sortit de chez elle en râlant. « Ne t'inquiètes pas Granny, je serai à l'heure. Oui, je sais que c'est le jour de la moisson. Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai dit, rhoo. » Et avant que cette dernière ne puisse l'empêcher de rejoindre Peter, elle fila. Malgré l'air d'assurance qu'elle essayait de se donner, elle n'en menait pas large. Aujourd'hui, si elle était tirée au sort, elle risquait de perdre tous ceux qu'elle aimait, à commencer par Granny. Même si elle lui tenait souvent tête, Ruby aimait cette dernière profondément et elle était assez inquiète quand à qui veillerait sur Granny si elle était tirée au sort. L'annonce de cette nouvelle lui ferait sûrement faire une nouvelle crise cardiaque. Perdue dans ses pensées elle avait finit par arriver à l'endroit où elle avait rendez-vous avec Peter. Ils se rejoignaient toujours derrière les maisons des vainqueurs, toutes inhabitées sauf une, et tout le monde les évitait. Là, cachés, ils avaient l'habitude de parler de tout ce dont ils voulaient, sans crainte d'être entendus ou punis. Regina Mills, la présidente de Panem, en prenait souvent pour son grade, d'ailleurs, ainsi que le régime et la terreur maintenue par les jeux. Ils parlaient souvent de leurs rêves, leurs espoirs, d'un monde meilleur, sans les jeux. Ils parlaient de prendre la fuite. Et chaque année, le jour de la moisson, ils s'y retrouvaient et tentaient tant bien que mal de rassurer l'autre en se promettant des choses stupides, des promesses vides, qu'ils ne pourraient jamais tenir et ne tiendraient jamais. L'arrivée de Peter la tira de ses pensées et lui sourit faiblement avant de se blottir dans ses bras. Peter. Il avait été son meilleur ami depuis leur plus tendre enfance. En fait, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils étaient fourrés ensemble qu'elle ne se souvenait même plus comment ils s'étaient rencontrés. Il avait toujours été là, c'est tout. Mais dernièrement les choses avaient changé, leurs sentiments avait évolué en quelque chose de plus fort, et de meilleur ami il était passé à petit ami.

« Hey, ça ne va pas ? », demanda-t-il à Ruby en prenant son menton dans sa main, relevant sa tête.

« J'ai.. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment aujourd'hui, c'est tout... », répondit-elle, le regard fuyant.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, Rub'. Tu ne seras pas tirée au sort. », tenta-t-il de la rassurer.

« Ah bon ? Qu'est ce que tu en sais, toi ? J'ai bien plus de chance d'être tirée au sort que beaucoup d'entre vous, après ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière... », murmura-t-elle, l'air défait.

« Tu as eu de la chance jusque là, non ? », dit-il en souriant timidement. « Et puis, c'est ta dernière année, tu devrais t'en sortir sans être tirée au sort. »

Elle se mordit les lèvres pour lutter contre les larmes qu'elle sentait arriver.

« Et toi ? Ton nom y est encore plus que le mien.. Je ne veux pas te perdre... », soupira-t-elle en resserrant son étreinte.

« Si jamais j'étais tiré au sort, je ferais tout pour que ça n'arrive pas. Je gagnerais pour toi. »

Elle enfouit sa tête dans son épaule. Il lui caressa les cheveux en murmurant des « ça va aller », d'un ton peu convaincu.

Finalement, ils s'étaient séparés et chacun était rentré se préparer. Ruby était maintenant vêtue d'une courte robe rouge et elle tenait a la main comme tous les ans un panier dans lequel Granny avait mis des victuailles. Ce panier était ensuite remis aux tributs, comme une offrande de la part du district 12, comme pour leur souhaiter bon courage, comme pour leur dire « mangez, mangez tant que c'est encore possible ». Ils pouvaient ainsi manger un dernier repas « traditionnel » avant d'être arrachés pour de bon à leur lieu de naissance et envoyés à une mort certaine. Le seul du District 12 à être revenu était complètement fou, enfin à ce qu'il paraissait, personne ne l'avait plus vu, et au bout de dix ans, si ce n'était pour cette vieille « légende », plus personne ou presque ne se souvenait de son existence et encore moins de son nom. En marchant, elle chercha Peter du regard, il fallait qu'elle le voit une dernière fois, juste au cas-ou, mais il était impossible de le distinguer dans la foule. Elle frissonna, espérant qu'il n'avait pas prit la fuite comme il parlait si souvent de le faire, mais continue sa route vers la place publique. Pour l'occasion, une grande estrade y était dressée. Elle croisa un peu avant le chemin de Blanche & Charmant – ils lui avait donné ce surnom parce qu'il passait son temps à se recoiffer et pouvait changer de tenues jusqu'à 5 fois par jour – ses meilleurs amis, qui se faisaient leurs adieux. Comme elle, c'était leur dernière année, mais leur nom se trouvait moins de fois dans l'urne. Ils n'avaient pas eu besoin, comme elle l'année passée, de sauver quelqu'un dans leur famille. Ruby, en revanche, n'avait pas eu le choix suite à l'arrêt cardiaque de Granny. Elle n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que d'accepter que son nom soit placé un très grand nombre de fois dans l'urne pour obtenir de quoi soigner celle qui était sa grand-mère et sa seule famille. Elle soupira et scruta à nouveau la foule à la recherche de Peter qui était toujours introuvable. Elle se dirigea alors vers Blanche & Charmant. Ils s'étaient connus à l'école et elle les avait aidé à accomplir on ne savait plus trop quoi, mais depuis ce jour, ils étaient devenus meilleurs amis. En fait, Ruby considérait même Blanche comme sa sœur. En les regardant faire leurs adieux l'un à l'autre – ce qui impliquait pas mal d'échange de salive – Ruby se mordit les lèvres. Cela devait être extrêmement dur pour eux, sachant qu'il s'étaient mariés l'an passé et qu'ils attendaient maintenant leur premier enfant. Ruby avait tenté de dissuader Blanche à ce propos, lui disant que c'était totalement inconscient et prématuré de leur part, sachant qu'il ne leur restait plus qu'un an à tenir avant d'en avoir fini avec la moisson. Elle avait aussi tenté de les dissuader en leur expliquant que Panem n'était pas un endroit pour avoir un enfant, pas tant que les Hunger Games existaient, que c'était ignoble de mettre au monde des enfants tout en sachant qu'ils ne les élèveraient que pour les voir mourir dans un jeu télévisé d'une violence inouïe. Mais Blanche n'avait pas cédé et lui avait tenu tête et Ruby avait abandonné. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas dit à ses amis, en revanche, c'est qu'elle savait très bien ce que cela faisait d'être à la place de l'enfant. Elle n'avait jamais connu son père, mais elle avait vu sa mère lui être arrachée. Elle avait trois ans. Et sa mère était morte dans ces fichus jeux. Mais Ruby n'abordait jamais ce sujet, avec personne. Et elle ne repensait jamais aux souvenirs qu'elle avait de cette époque. Car elle se souvenait de tout. Comment oublier ? Et puis, de toute façon, le cas était légèrement différent ici, si jamais Blanche était tirée au sort, l'enfant ne verrait même pas le jour.

Elle s'approcha des deux et soupira, arrivant enfin à leur hauteur.

« Il est l'heure... »

Blanche et Charmant s'embrassèrent une dernière fois, puis les filles partirent de leur côté pour se faire enregistrer et Charmant partit de l'autre. Ruby frotta le dos de Blanche alors qu'elles attendaient, debout parmi toutes les autres filles, âgées entre 12 et 20 ans comme le voulait la loi, attendant que la cérémonie commence, tentant de la réconforter.

« Tu ne seras pas tirée au sort, Blanche. Charmant non plus et vous élèverez votre petit bébé tranquillement.. » dit-elle sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire tristement.

« Bienvenue, bienvenue à tous », commença alors la voix douce d'Archie Hopper. Comme tous les ans depuis un peu plus de 20 ans, il était désigné pour s'occuper du District 12, et comme tous les ans il semblait en pleine lutte avec sa conscience quant à sa mission. Ruby croisa son regard et lui fit un vague sourire d'excuse, elle avait toujours trouvé qu'il avait l'air bien trop gentil pour participer à ce massacre. Celui-ci déglutit et reprit. « Bienvenue au 74e Hunger Games. Nous allons maintenant choisir une jeune fille et un jeune garçon pour représenter le District 12 aux Hunger Games. » Il se racla la gorge et s'approcha de la première urne. « Les filles d'abord. » Il plongea sa main dans l'urne et en tira un papier. L'espace d'un instant, il parut soulagé en lisant le nom, puis il reprit un air neutre. Cependant, cela fut si rapide que Ruby pensa qu'elle avait rêvé. Il inspira un grand coup puis prononça le nom. « Blanche-Neige. » Et ce fut la panique dans la tête de Ruby. Blanche poussa un cri qui mourut bientôt sur ses lèvres et alors qu'elle lançait un regard accusateur à Ruby, l'air de dire « tu avais dit que ce ne serait pas moi », Ruby ouvrit la bouche et hurla :

« Je suis volontaire ! Je me porte volontaire en tant que tribut à sa place ! »

La foule resta silencieuse, choquée, et la regarda fixement alors qu'elle se dirigeait lentement vers l'estrade. Mieux valait elle que Blanche, il fallait que Blanche ait son enfant et qu'elle vive heureuse. Ruby gagnerait peut-être, après tout elle était douée pour traquer et se débrouillait assez bien avec un arc. Soudain, la foule se remit en mouvement alors qu'elle atteignait l'estrade, serrant le panier sous son bras. Pour une fois, ce serait à elle d'en manger le contenu. Elle entendit Peter crier.

« Nooooon, Ruby ! Noooooon ! », criait-il en se débattant, retenu par Charmant. Elle évita de croiser son regard et se mordit les lèvres pour lutter contre les larmes qui commençaient à perler au coin de ses yeux. Elle aperçut Granny dans la foule au loin. Celle-ci la regardait durement, comme elle l'avait toujours fait, mais on sentait que la vieille femme n'y survivrait pas. On voyait déjà dans sa posture qu'elle était brisée. Voir sa fille, et bientôt sa petite fille qu'elle avait aimée et chérie comme sa fille, emportées par le même événement l'avait détruite. Archie, lui, sembla un instant sur le point de tourner de l'œil mais cela disparu aussi vite que c'était arrivé et Ruby avait sûrement été la seule à l'avoir remarqué. Ensuite, Ruby ne fut plus capable d'enregistrer quoique ce soit jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente qu'on lui prenait la main et que la voix de Peter lui murmure à l'oreille.

« Ça va aller, Rub, je ferais tout pour que tu gagnes. »

Elle se blottit contre son épaule, indifférente à tout ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise. Peter. S'il était là, c'est qu'il était l'autre tribut. S'il était là, c'était sûrement de sa faute à elle. S'il était là, elle le perdrait de toute façon. Ils allaient mourir, d'une façon ou d'une autre, ils seraient quand même séparés. Elle ravala ses sanglots et se serra un peu plus contre lui.

**A/N : Alors ? Comment trouvez-vous ce premier chapitre ? N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis, remarques, critiques, devinettes pour la suite, je suis ouverte à tout ! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Voilà, j'ai enfin retrouvé mes brouillons alors voilà la suite. Bonne lecture :).**

Le lendemain, Ruby et Peter furent amenés au train qui allait les emmener au Capitole. La veille Ruby avait reçu la visite de Granny et elle avait cru qu'elle n'y survivrait pas. Les adieux avaient été déchirants, Ruby avait eu l'impression que son cœur allait exploser en 1000 morceaux. Snow et Charming, en revanche, n'étaient pas venus. Pas un mot de remerciement, rien. De vrais égoïstes. Cela faisait mal de se rendre compte que l'on courait au suicide, qu'on se sacrifiait pour des personnes qui au font ne semblaient pas plus tenir à vous que ça. Alors qu'ils montaient à bord, serrés l'un contre l'autre – c'était leur dernière source de réconfort – Peter se pencha vers Ruby.

« C'est qui notre mentor ? », demanda-t-il, l'air triste.

« Notre quoi ? De quoi tu parles ? », répondit-elle en prenant un faux air surpris.

« Rub', tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. »

« Non. »

« C'est pas vrai, arrête, on se cache derrière sa maison depuis des années. ». Il roula des yeux, agacé.

Elle se dégagea de son étreinte et accéléra le pas pour rejoindre Archie. Peter resta un moment derrière, interdit, puis il les rejoignit. Ils marchèrent un instant en silence jusqu'à la dernière voiture. Archie se racla la gorge et les regarda désolé Ruby se passa la main dans les cheveux et inspira un grand coup, elle pouvait le faire. Peter regarda la porte inquiet de ce qu'il allait trouver derrière. Archie ouvrit la porte et s'effaça pour les laisser passer. Dans la pièce se trouvait une cheminée et les murs étaient recouverts de lourdes tentures pourpres. Il y avait un canapé en cuir noir au milieu de la pièce sur lequel était assis un homme, vu la carrure, qui leur tournait le dos. Archie referma la porte qui claqua en faisant un bruit sec. L'homme se retourna alors vivement, faisant tomber le haut de forme qu'il avait sur la tête, arborant un sourire carnassier, une tasse de thé et une théière dans la main.

« Une tasse de thé ? », proposa-t-il de sa voix grave, presque envoûtante.

Ruby pinca les lèvres et le regarda froidement. Peter tourna la tête vers Ruby l'air légèrement effrayé, puis de nouveau vers l'homme qui sirotait son thé en les regardant, son chapeau à nouveau sur sa tête.

« Je vous présente Jefferson, votre mentor. », expliqua Archie en s'essuyant le front avec un mouchoir, visiblement mal à l'aise.

Ruby se força à respirer calmement. Jefferson. Voilà un nom qu'elle n'avait pas oublié. Comment aurait-elle pu. Peter lui attrapa le bra et la tira vers le canapé de Jefferson, il s'assit à côté de lui mais Ruby resta debout, croisant les bras. Jefferson continuait de boire son thé comme s'il était seul et Peter se sentait étrangement mal à l'aise. Archie était resté en retrait, comme s'il tenait à éviter d'approcher Jefferson mais en l'étudiant bien, Ruby se rendit compte que ce qu'elle avait d'abord prit pour de la peur dans ses yeux était plutôt de la tristesse, même si elle était incapable de dire pourquoi. Peter finit par se lever et s'approcha de Ruby pour lui murmure quelque chose. Jefferson jouait maintenant avec son chapeau, super concentré. Il eut un petit rire et regarda Peter.

« Non, je ne suis pas fou. Ou alors, je le suis. Mais on dit que tous les gens biens le sont, n'est-ce pas ? », dit-il calmement en souriant vaguement. « Je réitère ma question mes petits. » Il désigna la théière. « Voulez-vous une tasse de thé ? »

Peter et Ruby secouèrent la tête négativement, Jefferson haussa alors les épaules, reposa la théière, se leva et quitta la voiture. Archie se racla une nouvelle fois la gorge l'air embarrassé, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre puis il finit par sortir aussi en leur disant qu'il reviendrait les chercher pour le dîner. Ruby et Peter s'assirent sur le canapé l'air perdu.

« Avec un fou pareil, on a aucune chance de s'en tirer... », commença Peter.

« Il a peut-être de bons conseils à donner, il a gagné des jeux après tout. », essaya-t-elle de le défendre, l'air évasive.

Elle posa sa tête sur la poitrine de Peter et il enserra ses épaules de ses bras. Au fur et à mesure de la discussion, Ruby laissait Peter parler de plus en plus seul et elle finit par s'endormir, des images lointaines lui revenant à l'esprit.

_Ruby jouait dehors avec Peter, James et Snow. Cela faisait maintenant que les jeux battaient leur plein. Ils commençaient à traîner en longueur d'ailleurs, puisqu'il ne restait plus que trois tributs qui faisaient tout pour s'éviter. Un du district 11, Quinn ou quelque chose du genre, et les deux tributs du District 12 qui avaient étonnement survécu jusque là. Ils formaient une drôle d'équipe d'ailleurs, elle, 20 ans, forte et fière et lui, 13 ans, qui faisait de son mieux pour se montrer fier, s'accrochant à elle comme si elle était sa mère. C'était la première fois que le plus jeune des jeux survivait aussi longtemps, mais ça Ruby ne le savait pas encore, à trois ans elle était trop petite pour comprendre. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas le droit de regarder les retransmissions, Granny ne voulait pas. Et même si Ruby aurait tout donné pour pouvoir voir sa mère, ne serait-ce que quelques instants sur un écran de télévision, elle n'avait pas désobéit. Elle avait beau avoir trois ans, elle voyait bien les regards que lui lançaient les autres, elle entendait ce qu'il se murmurait sur son passage, elle savait que de là où était partie sa mère personne ne revenait jamais. Elle savait que sa mère allait y mourir. Elle s'efforçait de ne pas penser à ça et elle tentait de se concentrer sur les derniers souvenirs heureux qu'elle avait de sa mère. Mais ce jour-là, en jouant, James l'avait poussée et elle s'était écorché le genou en tombant. Elle était revenue en pleura,t à la maison pour que Granny la soigne, accompagnée par Snow. Une fois arrivées chez Ruby, Snow était repartie jouer. La maison était silencieuse lorsque Ruby entra, tout était sombre. Elle appela Granny plusieurs fois, inquiète, mais ses appels restèrent sans réponses. Elle remarqua alors des rais de lumière qui semblaient danser sous une porte et elle s'y dirigea doucement. Elle poussa la porte en silence pour voir Granny assise devant la télé, retenant son souffle. Elle se tut avant de regarder l'écran et de rester figée devant ce qu'elle voyait. Quand elle eut compris ce qu'elle venait de voir, elle recula en silence, refermant doucement la porte et resta un instant derrière celle-ci. Une larme solitaire coula sur sa joue puis, après l'avoir essuyée d'un revers de manche, elle frappa à la porte en gémisant._

_« Granny, Granny, j'ai mal au genouuuu.. »_

Elle n'avait jamais su si Granny avait été dupe mais à ce moment là en tout cas, elle n'avait rien dit. Et Ruby avait fait croire qu'elle croyait aux mensonges qu'elle lui avait raconté sur sa mère et comment elle était morte. Mais dernièrement Ruby avait eu du mal à ne pas confesser à Granny qu'elle savait tout, qu'elle n'avait rien oublié. Elle fut réveillée par Peter qui la secouait parce qu'il était l'heure d'aller manger, Archie les attendait près de la porte. Encore ensommeillée, Ruby les suivit tant bien que mal jusqu'au wagon-restaurant. Jefferson était déjà assis à table et sirotait à nouveau une tasse de thé. Le repas se passa calmement même si l'atmosphère était lourde, pesante car personne ne parlait. Archie semblait vouloir dire quelque chose sans jamais trouver les mots. Il avait tellement l'air perdu qu'on aurait dit qu'il avait pris une dizaine d'années depuis la moisson. Jefferson mangeait, son espèce de petit sourire malsain affiché sur le visage. Ruby gardait la tête basse et jouait avec la nourriture dans son assiette sans jamais la manger. Peter regardait tout autour de lui, l'air perdu et inquiet. Il ne savait pas comment réagir et tout cela le mettait mal à l'aise. Il murmura rapidement à Ruby de manger tant qu'elle le pouvait car dans les jeux ce serait difficile de se nourrir. Lorsqu'elle commença à s'énerver parce qu'il insistait, Jefferson finit par intervenir.

« Il a raison, tu sais. »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de toi, merci. », répondit-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

« Mais enfin, Rub', c'est notre mentor, si on veut s'en sortir, faut qu'on l'écoute... », continua Peter.

« Il a raison. » reprit Jefferson avec un petit sourire. « Encore, raison. »

« Je m'en fiche. », s'obstina-t-elle.

« Mais Rub', t'es folle ou quoi ? Tu veux mourir, c'est ça ? », s'exclama Peter, une lueur effrayée dans le regard.

« Ecoute, si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, fais le au moins pour lui. » dit-il en désignant Peter de la tête.

« Comme si j'allais faire quelque chose pour toi... » asséna-t-elle en se levant brusquement. « Pas après ce que tu as fait. »

A ces mots, Peter et Archie se regardèrent incrédules. Les deux autres les avaient totalement perdus et ils ne comprenaient rien à la tournure que prenait la conversation. Jefferson déglutit et sembla manquer d'assurance pour la première fois.

« Tu.. tu te souviens ? »

« Comme si j'avais pu oublier ! », elle essuya rapidement les larmes qui commençaient à perler au coin de ses yeux, puis elle tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce.

Peter se leva pour la suivre mais Archie le tint par le bras pour l'empêcher de partir, tandis que Jefferson se lançait à sa poursuite.

« Ruby, attends ! Je peux t'expliquer ! », hurla-t-il d'une voix mi-plaintive, mi-énervée.

« M'expliquer quoi ? Que ma mère est morte pas ta faute ? Je crois que j'ai très bien compris sans toi. »

Il la plaqua violemment contre le mur.

« Retire ce que tu viens de dire. Tout. De. Suite ! » souffla-t-il, son visage quasiment collé au sien.

« Retire quoi ? C'est la vérité, je l'ai vu. »

« Arrête.. Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Tu n'y étais pas. Tu ne sais pas comment c'était... », commença-t-il mais elle lui coupa la parole en le repoussant.

« … eh bien, cela tombe bien que j'en fasse l'expérience très prochainement alors. »

Elle reprit sa route vers le bout du couloir. Il la suivit, tenta de la rattraper puis finit par s'arrêter et reprit la parole.

« Ta mère n'aurait pas voulu ça. »

Elle se figea dans son mouvement et retint sa respiration, attendant la suite.

« Elle n'aurait pas voulu que tu participes à ces fichus jeux à moins d'y avoir été forcée comme elle l'avait été, comme je l'ai été. »

Elle se mordit les lèves.

« Elle aurait préféré être là pour le dire elle même, c'est sûr... »

Elle se retourna vivement et lui recoupa la parole.

« … Pourquoi tu n'es pas mort à sa place, alors ? Tout aurait été plus simple... » répliqua-t-elle d'un ton froid.

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de vivre avec cela tout le reste de ta vie. Tu ne sais pas comment c'est de revivre à l'infini ces moments sans que tu ne puisses rien faire pour t'empêcher d'accéder à ces souvenirs. Tu crois que je suis heureux d'être là aujourd'hui, à coacher des gamins que j'envoie se faire massacrer ? Tu crois que je suis heureux de l'avoir vue mourir devant mes yeux, de sa propre main pour que, moi, je puisse vivre ? J'avais 13 ans, Ruby. Je n'étais qu'un gamin et pourtant il ne se passe pas un jour de ma vie sans que je ne me retrouve à nouveau dans cette arène, sans que je ne me revoie agenouillé devant elle en train de mourir. »

« Je m'en fiche. J'aurais préféré que tu meures. »

Et sur ces mots, elle quitta le wagon laissant Jefferson seul avec ses souvenirs.

_Il était de nouveau dans cette arène, il était nouveau ce petit garçon de treize ans, effrayé par la vie et tout ce qu'il venait de vivre. Il était dans une clairière avec l'autre tribut du 12. Il ne restait plus qu'eux deux. Elle l'avait protégé, plus ou moins, durant les jeux et il lui avait sauvé la vie une fois. Et maintenant, ils allaient devoir s'entretuer. Elle avait été comme une mère, ou du moins une sœur, pour lui et ils allaient devoir s'entretuer. Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix, c'était les jeux. C'était leur destin. Mourir ici, peut-être ? Quoi qu'il en soit, après le combat, aucun des deux ne serait vraiment vainqueur, il ne sortirait jamais vraiment vainqueur, son geste le ramenant sans cesse dans l'arène. Ils souhaiteraient être morts aussi. Lorsque le combat s'engagea, Jefferson pensa àse laisser faire et à mourir. Que tout s'achève. Qu'il en finisse. Mais c'était comme si son corps réagissait tout seul, comme s'il avait perdu tout contrôle, ses instincts les plus bas reprenant le dessus. Le combat aurait du être très inégal, elle aurait du gagner. Elle était beaucoup plus grande et plus forte que lui. C'est alors qu'ils chutaient tous les deux au sol qu'il comprit qu'elle abandonnait, qu'elle se sacrifiait pour lui._

_« Pourquoi ? », murmura-t-il, les larmes aux yeux._

_« Tu n'as que 13 ans, Jeff. Tu as encore toute ta vie devant toi. Tu as encore une chance d'oublier, de t'en sortir. Moi, je ne pourrais pas... »_

_Il la regarda, l'air incrédule._

_« Promets moi une chose. Veille sur Ruby s'il te plaît. J'espère qu'un jour, elle comprendra. Tu veilleras sur elle, hein ? » sanglota-t-elle doucement._

_Jefferson acquiesça d'un faible mouvement de la tête et leva son bras pour frapper. A quelques centimètres de sa cible, il suspendit cependant son geste et secoua la tête._

_« Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas.. Tue moi à la place, moi je n'ai personne. Tue moi et va rejoindre ta... »_

_Avant qu'il ne puisse terminer sa phrase, elle avait déjà enfoncé elle même le couteau dans sa propre poitrine, poussant un dernier cri avant de s'éteindre. Il se mit alors à hurler de rage, de fatigue, comme pris de folie._

_« Tu n'avais pas le droit ! Je voulais mourir ! » Il se prit la tête entre les mains en s'agenouillant à nouveau auprès d'elle. « Je voulais juste mourir... »_

Elle s'était trompée. On n'oubliait rien des jeux. Jamais.


End file.
